All He Heard
by White Rose1
Summary: WARNING SPOILER: EPISODE 25 Silence. "For some reason, this morning felt wrong. He did not know what was wrong, but it had to do with the number 13, Yagami Light, and Shinigami." L's thoughts before he passes on.


WR: I couldn't help myself after watching a marathon of Death Note. I really fell in love with L (adds to collection). You can take the story with or without double meanings. But its really focusing on the friendship/rivalry of the L and Light. I hope you enjoyed it.

L: You really are cruel.

WR: Sorry, I can't help it.

Light: I am justice.

WR: L, you can take him whenever you want, he makes me sick p

L:(O.O) Really (very excited, drags handcuffed Light through building)

Warning: SPOILER (EPISODE 25: SILENCE)

**All He Heard**

Bells. He had been hearing bells again in his dreams. Two rings from a church, a tall older man held his hand wearing black. The bells faded into a constant beep from his computer. Wearily, he opened his eyes to the white computer and speaker in front of him. Then the bells kept ringing. Some people say you can feel death coming. Others, recent victims of Kira, never see it coming.

For some reason, this morning felt wrong. He did not know what was wrong, but it had to do with the number 13, Yagami Light, and Shinigami. Casually, he walked into Wattari's office, the old man surrounded by many white glowing flat screens.

"What's wrong Ryuuzaki?"

The young man could only stare at his mentor and friend. He did not answer as the questions was repeated.

"What's wrong?"

For a moment, L stared at Wattari and then the screens. Then he explained the plan.

XXXX

The main room was filled with its usual chatter. He climbed onto the couch in his usual posture. His back bend and legs crouched in front. The black notebook with DEATH NOTE printed in white rested before him. Then he continued where he had stopped last night, the torn corner.

The entire day, he felt Light-kun's eyes on his back. Even in casual conversation. Lately, he had become the target of unreceived glares. Unable to wait for the cakes to arrive, Ryuuzaki began chomping on adorable little pandas. He once again found himsself in a heated arguement with his investigation. He went outside to get some air. The bells had started up again.

Now, he was standing on the roof of his building. Rain pounded on his black hair and soaked through his white T-shirt and jeans. Even with the downpour, the bells continued to steadily. There was no melody just a single tone, like the time he had attended his parent's funeral. There had been a black gate and a church in brick. Bells were also for more joyous occasions but today, the tone reminded him of that day.

Something or one flashed out of the corner of his eyes. Wearily, he turned to see the man who was going to kill him, Yagami Light. Light shouted across from the door way. L had been consumed in his thoughts however, one glance at Light-kun. He knew. His gut was telling him today would defiantly be the day. There was no other way, luckily, unknown to the others, L would live on. It would take time before he could prove his theory. The puzzle of the Death Note rule with 13 days had cleared both suspects. He knew that only Yagami Light could be Kira. However, proving this theory would take more time than he had.

In a way, he was annoyed. He valued Light-kun's judgement and companionship. The boy was his equal or even superior in analysis and thought. Foolishly, Ryuuzaki had decided to trust and doubt his friend. Because, deep down he knew that Kira would cause_ the _perfect Yagami Light would eventually slip up. After-all, L was true justice and Kira was twisted.

When Ryuuzaki had realized the 13 day rule might be false. It was only natural to test it. The problem was he would never live to see if it was real of false. It irritated him to no ends, so he had to ask. Was everything always a lie? Was Yagami Light a case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde or was he Kira through and through? Yes, L lied but he did not deceive, scratch that he did that too. His curiosity and analysis drove him forward for the sake of finding the truth. Because in all his other cases, eventually, the truth comes out. He knew that eventually everyone would see Yagami Light for what he really was. A spoil little kid who was a mass murderer. Justice would come for his _friend_, even if it was only divine justice. Justice would be passed on every human. He had to show the truth to the others. That was why he was the current L.

"Have you ever uttered a single true thing sine you were born?"

The question resounded over the rainfall. Hanging in the air, it was able to drown out the pounding bells in Ryuuzaki's head. In a way, L was amused that Light now was irritated since he gritted his teeth and defended himself. Like a regular person would, L thought. However, they both knew that they were not normal people. Honestly, Yagami Light _always _had to be right and _say _the right thing. He was tempted to kick the bastard, again for old time sakes.

The conversation took an uneasy turn as they went inside to dry off. The black hair boy silently laughed as Light rigorously dried his hair. He had played the dutiful role of friend and rival throughout his stay in Japan. Even to the last, he thought as he massaged Light's foot. Did Light have any _friends_?

Ryuuzaki felt the burning of red eyes into the top of his skull. That he had been expecting, Light was Kira. However, when a soaked towel was rubbed into his soaking hair. It surprised him. Since the time he had first met Light, he had been able to read him and still get a jolt of excitement. Silently, he thought that if he was going to die, this was the case he would die for. It had been mentally stimulating and never dull. If he was to ever die by one person's hand it would have to Kira.

That was the reason he was so sure Yagami Light is Kira. Any other person would have blabbed the whole plan by now. Light had been able to keep his emotions and true intentions hidden to the point where L was not ready to understand his thoughts. Ryuuzaki had his own theory that the notebook, DEATH NOTE, was able to bring out the most evil intentions of human nature. It really was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde because there were times like now that Light's eyes were kind and honest. But then he would go and give a smart ass remark, "if I was Kira."

He knew when he was gone. There would be nothing to stand in Kira's wake. When there would no longer be a challenge for Yagami Light. That would be sad. Havoic would rule and the investigation would be nothing more than a shell. At least for a few years. His predecessors were not ready yet. Personally, he had wanted more time. In reality, his time was over. Someone else would take center stage and carry on the name 'L.' Kira would be bored and very powerful when he was gone. However, deep down Ryuuzaki knew Light-kun would be sad.

"It's sad."

"Huh?"

"It's almost time to say farewell."

For a moment, Ryuuzaki wished he could pretend the shocked expression on Light-kun's face was real. In the maddness of the pounding bells, he did. Then the bells stopped as his phone rang. There was only the ringing of the cell phone. The bells had stopped. It was time. He answered the phone and Wattari told him preparations were ready.

"We should head back. It looks like things have gone well," he stood up, not looking back at the light brown eyes staring at him. Now, that he thought about it, Light-kun's hair was tinted a bit red. Whatever, red and blue, two opposites is what they were. Deep down he wished he would be wrong about today. That was highly unlikely. When the doors slide open, there was no time to ask what he had really wanted to ask.

"Will you miss me, my _friend_?"


End file.
